Our Own Play
by rippling0water0eyes
Summary: Namine performs in a play, she's disappointed when ROxas shows up late. Together, they decide to write their own play.


Her eyes scanned the audience for a boy she knew wouldn't be there.

"_I can't wait to come see you."_

But apparently, he could.

"_Stop thinking so much. I'll come. Don't worry."_

It was her first and last performance. She would be out of town for the other two, and the understudy would take over, but where was he? It was rare that he made her promises, and rarer -no, never- that he'd broken them. As soon as the announcer finished reading his part, she took her steps into the light. It was blinding, but she had rehearsed. Of course, he had always been there to watch those. He practiced with her at home, and he watched every scene, listening patiently, smiling sweetly. But where was he now? The laughter she had once heard ringing through this stage, blending with her own, was now lost. The lack of his sweet stare as she glanced down from time to time. It was getting to her.

She was almost relieved this was a tragedy, or perhaps, she couldn't manage. She flew through the play, gracefully, and focused. Finally, they were taking their final bows. She and the lead boy stepped up, hand in hand, and bowed again, only to be slowly eclipsed by the falling curtain. They hugged after it was closed, impressed with themselves on how well they had gotten by. Everybody backstage was excited and celebrating. Everyone but Namine. She sat in a corner on a stool, smiling for her friends as they passed. Several times, people had asked her to come talk with them, because they wanted to cheer her up, but she declined them all.

Soon, even the party was over, and one by one, the people left. Namine didn't budge from the stool. Her chin rested still on her fist, and her elbow on her knee. The gown she had worn somehow didn't seem as elegant, and the curls in her hair had long since worn. The lights went off in the room, and she closed her eyes.

No longer than a minute of darkness had passed when the lights flickered back on. She opened her eyes and stood up, knowing she would only be told to leave. A gentle touch on her shoulder meant for her to turn. She did, and met eyes with Roxas. He looked troubled, but she looked worse.

"What's wrong?" He asked, caring as always.

"Where were you?" He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I tried my best to make it on time, but I couldn't get out of the house, so I was a little late."

"Late? I didn't see you at all."

"How many times did you look?" And it was true. Once she had come to the sheer reasoning of his absence, she had abandoned the idea altogether. He smiled at her, but she could do little in return. He wrapped his arms completely around her and held her in a warm embrace, until finally, she gave in and hugged him, too. "Do you forgive me?" He asked sweetly, pulling away from her.

She pouted for a minute then smiled a little. "Yeah. I guess." He hugged her again, but briefly, and took her hand, beginning to walk. "Wait, Roxas, where are we going?"

"Well, I bought you two flowers. One for a congrats, and one for 'sorry I was late', but I saw this little girl crying, and I gave them to her to make her happy, so now, I'm going to take you somewhere so you can get whatever you want."

"Roxas, that's sweet." She said, stopping. "But really, you don't need to get me anything."

He swung his head a little. "I know I don't _have _to, but I want to. Come on, anything. Ice cream, a new dress, whatever you want. It's on me."

"Anything?"

He held up one finger, signaling her to wait, and released her hand. He took his wallet from his back pocket and opened it. "Well, anything under forty dollars and... forty-two cents..."

She smiled. "I don't think it'll be that much." He nodded and put his wallet away. "Walk with me? Just for tonight?"

"Yeah, okay. Sure." He smiled and put his hands in his pockets, slowly strolling down the walkway. He turned, meeting Namine's glistening eyes. "You comin'?" She smiled and nodded, rushing to cath up to him. "You know," He said as they walked through the park. "You looked really beautiful on stage..."

"Oh... Did I? Thanks, Roxas, that was a sweet thing to say." Although it was dark, his cheeks were visibly pink.

"Well, you know. I mean... the dress. Not really like... not _you_." She smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks, anyway." He averted his gaze, wanting horribly to take his eyes away from her.

"I guess... you looked... _okay_. So! Uhm–"

"Roxas, why did you come to see me?" Surprised by her question, he turned back. She had stopped, hands folded neatly before her, and she stared over to the side, her head leaning just slightly. He found that, in the moonlight, she looked like she was still performing, and he was drawn to her. Before he could realize what he was doing, he had placed his hand on her cheek. Although she didn't look at him, he knew that she was waiting for something. But now the only question in his mind was could he give it to her?

"Why would you even ask?" And his hand slowly slipped back to his side.

"N-never mind!" She was convincingly cheery, but he didn't buy it. She started to walk again, her smile fading as he caught her wrist.

"Namine... did you really think... that I wasn't coming?" She waited. Waited for him to say more, just as he waited for her to answer. It was silent for longer than either of them had wanted. "Did you really think... I'd let you down?" Her let go of her hand, not really sure what was supposed to happen next. He tried to think. This was similar to her play, wasn't it? Moonlit night... alone together... something tense in the air. The scene was perfect, but what happened next? He couldn't quite remember, and so he decided. "Let's write our own play."

"What?" She turned to face him, her thoughts now lost to her.

"Let's write our own play."

"Are you serious? Roxas, you and I can't–"

"Not like this kind of a play, Namine. Let's... let's not follow the script here. Let's do what _we _want to do, tonight."

"What...?"

"If you could do anything in the world- right now- what would it be?"

"I... I would... you first." She was hesitant, and so she retreated completely.

"I would kiss you." As surprised as she was, she couldn't bring her face up to meet his, as if to read him. To know what exactly he meant. In a matter of seconds thought, with his lips pressing against hers, she knew. He meant exactly what he had said, and she liked that. "Now it's your turn." He said softly, after he had pulled away. "What would you do?"

"I would... I would tell you... that I loved you."

"And I would say it back." Eyes glistening, the two exchanged another sweet kiss, and Roxas took Namine's hand. "I think we've had enough big moments for tonight." She laughed.

"I think you're right."

"How about I walk you home?"

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"Hey, Namine," Roxas started, as they began to walk.

"Hn?"

"Is this the end of our play?"

"No. It's the very beginning."


End file.
